The Vampire Lord's Daughter
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Diana doesn't know what's wrong with her. After being kidnapped and rescued her heritage and future will unravel before her eyes. Will she accept it or shove it away?
1. Chapter 1

**I own every character!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

- - - I looked out my window it was hot outside. I could tell by the people walking and fanning air to them selves. The air conditioning was on at full blast inside my home. I had gone tired of watching the television. I wanted to go outside and play like the rest of the twelve year old kids where. I couldn't though; I was allergic to the sun. I would get rashes or worse faint if I stayed too long under the sun.

"Diana come on it's time to train"

My aunt Deidamia was teaching me how to defend myself. But what did I have to defend myself from since I was always inside my home? Aunt Deidamia and I went to a room which was wide and empty. There I found two other aunts. My aunt Xanthe and my aunt Galena.

"Remember what I taught you, hit where you see an opening and were you can make big damage"

I nodded and grabbed my kendo stick as my aunt grabbed hers. My aunt Xanthe was cheering for me and my aunt Galena seemed more worried for me. I managed to land some blows but it was not enough. I had to move faster and protect myself at the same time. Too much to keep up with. Our training was cut short when the maid came in.

"Come Lady Diana, it's time for your medication" said the only maid working for us, we headed for the kitchen.

"Why do I have to take my pills if I'm not even outside?"

I sat myself in a stool and waited for her to take out a bottle of pills. She also took out a syringe and filled with a dark red liquid.

"What's that? Is that new medication?"

The maid didn't answer me, she just handed me two dark red pills and a glass of water I gulped down the pills. I sat still as the maid injected me twice on each arm. I winced and tried to hold in my tears, I hate needles. I wanted to talk to my mom and ask her if this new medication was going to be able to let me go outside and play without worrying about itching or fainting.

I ran to the second floor of my home but only got half way before I started to get dizzy. A feeling of sickness and a bad taste in my mouth hit me at full force…then everything went black.

- - - I woke up to the smell of dead roses. I sat up immediately but felt a hand push me back to the bed. I turned to my right and found my mother sitting next to my bed. Her hand moved away the bangs from my eyes.

"We should go get your hair cut. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" asked my mother smiling down at me

"Okay, mommy the injections I got…can I go and play outside now?"

I asked eagerly, my mother's smile disappeared I could read sadness in her eyes. I knew that look. It meant I couldn't, that I had to keep waiting. I had waited twelve years already. I might as well give up now my childhood was gone.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry but you had an allergic reaction to the injections that's why you fainted" she hugged me

I hugged her back. I wondered why my mother was upset, was I hurting her by being weak? I took a closer look at my mother to find the answer to my question but instead I noticed small details I had ignored before. Mother looked pale, her rosy cheeks weren't there like they had always been it seemed like she hadn't slept.

I turned my gaze towards the tinted window and noticed that the sun was setting which meant the in a few hours I could go out to the backyard. My mother must have noticed my attention had drifted to the window. She turned me around and begun to brush my long dark gray hair. When the moon was shining brightly outside, my mother and I headed out to the backyard. We sat down in a pair of chairs and the maid brought some tea.

My aunt Xanthe and aunt Deidamia were training. My aunt Galena must have gone home to her coven. My mother stood up and I followed suit, approaching me she placed a necklace on my neck and bend down so we could be at eye level.

"Keep this key with you always and hide it under your clothes"

I nodded. I looked at the key, a very strange key. On the top it had a crescent moon and a bat. I tucked it under the collar of my dress.

It didn't take long for my aunts to leave. They were going to come back tomorrow to continue my training. My mother and I went back inside the house.

"Good night mommy"

"Good night Diana"

Next Morning!

- - - A loud scream was heard throughout the house. Diana jolted up to a sitting position on her bed. She heard another scream. Scrambling out of her bed she ran out of her room and what she saw next would be engraved in her memory for the rest of her life.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**c.a.s.1404**_

_**inuyasha fanatic**_

_**udhinasasa**_

_**Katie**_

_**Bloodsucker101**_

**I own all the characters!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

- - - Diana woke up to find herself in a dark room. She could not see a thing. Backing away, she found a wall. Standing she followed and went around the room and never found a door or a window.

Sitting once more she went over the details on how she got here in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_After running out of her room Diana found a man holding her mother by the collar of her dress. It was tainted by blood while her face was wet from tears. The man turned to Diana taking a step back, Diana focused back on her mother._

"_Mommy…" whispered Diana_

"_Run Diana, run!" screamed her mother_

_Diana felt tears run down her faces as she took a last look at her mother and ran. Diana ran down stairs but there was no point that man was right behind her. He deliberately pushed her and she fell down the stairs. She rolled down the stairs till the last step. Trying to stand up her eyes caught the maid's. She mouth to her to run and the maid took a step towards her. Diana shook her head, the maid ran off with a purpose. _

"_I finally found you; the Master is going to be delighted"_

_Diana felt pain under her head and every thing went black._

_**End Flashback**_

Diana clutched her knees close to her chest as tears made their way down her cheeks. Her mother was dead. She could not even run off to safety like her mother had pleaded as she died.

Diana heard something clatter next to her, she reached over to it. It was a tray. There was a bowl and a cup. Diana grabbed the tray and tossed it across the room. Clutching her knees closer to her she leaned on the wall and let sleep take over her.

- - - Diana didn't know how long she had been sleeping or how long she had been trapped in that dark room but it was feeling like an eternity. Searching around; she felt more trays, about four of them. Before she could toss them away like before, she heard a loud boom and the ground shake. Diana leaned against the wall for support but fell on top of the trays which emitted a cracking sound. She felt pain on her arms and legs, Diana tried once more to stand up but broken plates and cups where underneath her palms.

"Why is this happening? Where are you mommy?" whispered Diana as her eyes watered

_What did we ever do to that man? Why did he kill my mom? I am too weak to grant mother's last request, I should just die so I can be with her. _

Diana clasped a piece of broken glass. She could feel hot liquid run down her wrist to her arm. Raising it up high she moved launched it at her heart. As she felt the tip go in, a whole was made on the wall. Gravel was on the floor; Diana covered her eyes from the light coming in.

A hand wrapped itself around Diana's wrist making her drop the piece of glass. Diana tried to free herself from the person but the person wrapped an arm around her.

"You are safe now, rest"

Diana shook her head. The man patted her head and closed her eyes with the palm of his hand. Diana's body went limp in the man's arms.

"Let's get you out of here" said the man picking Diana up into his arms

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of the reviewers: _udhinasasa_, _c.a.s.1404_, and _inuyasha fanatic_!  
**

**All the characters belong to me!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

- - - Diana felt her face cold. The coldness kept moving from her forehead to her cheeks and neck. Opening her eyes, she blinked a couple of times. A woman was in front of her with a wash cloth. Diana backed away but her back hit someone. Looking up she was met with a man, she scrambled away from him.

"It's okay, you are safe now" he said softly to her

Diana recognized that voice. It was the same man who had made her drop the glass and wrapped an arm around her. Shaking her head she moved even further away. Her eyes caught her hands and arms. They were bandaged. Lifting the ruffles of her torn up dress she saw that her legs where also bandaged up.

_This is not what I wanted! I have fulfilled mother's last request. I want to be with mommy!_

Diana eyes watered once more. She felt the hot liquid run down her face. The woman and man gasped which made Diana look up. They where staring at her. She looked at herself and found her torn up dress stained with fresh blood, it was trickling from her face. Wiping her face form what she thought where tears was actually blood. She was crying blood.

_What is this?! Why am I crying blood? What have they done to me?!_

Diana brought her knees to her chest. She wanted the tears of blood to stop but they kept coming. She gripped her hair and clutched it while she rocked herself back and forth. The man came up to Diana and tried to get her up but she pushed him away.

"Have you requested for me Ivan?"

"Yes my Lord, after we raided a rouge layer we found this girl"

"Bring her to me"

Ivan went for the girl but she backed away. Ivan had no choice but to pull her and lift her up by force. Diana struggled and kicked but could not get free. Ivan brought the girl to his Lord. Lord Dominick caught a chain around her neck.

"What is this?"

Lord Dominick lifted Diana and went for the chain around her neck but Diana struggled away from him. The Lord took the necklace ripping it from her neck. When he saw the crescent moon with the bat he let go of Diana and she fell on the floor with a crack.

"Who gave you this?" he demanded

Diana reached for the key as she tried to stand but fell back down. Her right foot was in immense pain. Still reaching for it she managed to take it away from the Lord. She clutched it to her chest and cried her blood tears.

The Lord's eyed widen with shock as he saw the tears trickle down. He bended to be at eye level with her and stared at her.

_Could it be? After all these years of searching could she be the one? _Where his thoughts as he stared at young Diana. _  
_

"Child tell me who gave you this key?"

"Mom…mommy" Diana whimpered

"Was your mother named Luna?"

Diana nodded as she clutched her key closer to her chest. Her tears kept running down her face. Gripping her foot she tried moving away from the man they called Lord Dominick.

_This man knows my mommy. He knows about the key that mommy told me to hide. Who is he? Why does he know momma? I better stay away from him._

"I finally found you, after all of these years"

The Lord hugged Diana close to his chest…

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank the reviewers! All of you are awesome!**

**I own every character!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4  
**

- - - Ivan and the woman who had been tending to Diana's wounds were staring at their Lord and Diana.

"Lord Dominick…?" asked Ivan

"Prepare the room that is usually locked" said the Lord, the maid called other maids to do the Lord's biding

"No…I wanna go home…to mommy"

Lord Dominick lifted Diana into his arms and walked to his thrown room. Sitting down he placed Diana on his lap. "Where is your mother?"

"Mommy was being hurt by a man…she told me to run"

"Can you remember where you were living?"

Diana nodded and told Lord Dominick everything. As soon as Lord Dominick had all the information, he dispatched Ivan with others to go to Diana's home. Lord Dominick placed Diana on her feet and she fell to the ground. Diana clutched her right foot and hissed blood tears ran down her face.

"What's the matter?" asked the Lord

"My Lord, you dropped the child. She might have fractured her foot"

Lord Dominick nodded and picked Diana up in his arms once more. He walked to the stairs to the bedrooms with the maid following behind him. Opening the bedroom, there were new sheets and the furniture was polished. Placing Diana on the bed, he took a look at her right foot.

"Bring a doctor" the Lord order the maid

As the maid left, Diana turned to the Lord. "When can I go home?"

"…" _Never, this is your home_

Diana waited for an answer but she didn't get any. Instead she wrapped the key around her neck. She felt the Lord Dominick staring at her. She looked at him and glared.

"It's rude to stare"

"My apologizes"

Diana noticed that the Lord looked away but his eyes came back to her. At first she thought that he was looking at her inappropriately. Then she followed his gaze which would land in her hair or her eyes. He looked at her face.

"Stop staring at me"

"My apologizes. I've been looking for you for so long and to finally have you here…it's unbelievable"

"What do you…?" Diana was interrupted when she heard a knock and Lord Dominick gave permission to come in. It was the maid with a man coming behind her. The man had a cart with him. He placed it next to the bed.

"You called for me my Lord?" asked the doctor

"Yes, Salvatore. I need you to do a full check on her"

Salvatore turned to Diana and looked at her. He went to check her arms and Diana flinched away.

"He's not going to hurt you" reassured the Lord

Diana looked at Lord Dominick and slowly gave her arm to doctor Salvatore. The doctor un-wrapped the bandages from her left arm. "Can you tell me how you got these cuts?"

"There was an explosion and I fell on top of dishes"

Salvatore took Diana's right hand and un-bandaged her arm. Lord Dominick gasped as his eyes took in the deep cut on her hand. The blood had dried and crusted on the cut but he knew that if the crust was taken out it would bleed once more.

"Who did this to you?" the Lord had taken Diana's hand in his

Diana didn't look up to meet Lord Dominick's stare. She slowly took her hand away from his and hid it behind her back.

"Please tell me what happened to you?" the Lord placed his hand on her cheek

"I…I grabbed a piece of glass"

"It's nothing that can't be healed. Is anything bothering you child?"

Diana pointed at her foot. Salvatore grabbed it to move it around and Diana hissed in pain. Salvatore moved it once more and touched the bone, Diana hissed again. The maid noticed that Lord Dominick would clench his hand into a fist every time Diana hissed with hurt. They found his behavior strange and out of place.

"How old are you?" asked the doctor

"Twelve"

The doctor seemed to be contemplating something as he went deep in thought. Diana waited patiently and looked over at the Lord who was staring at her.

"Are you experiencing anything strange?"

"Um…uh…" Diana didn't really understand

"She cries tears of blood" said Lord Dominick

The doctor nodded, that explained the blood on her face. He went to his utensils and prepared.

"I'm going to inject you with an anesthetic from your hip and down. This you won't feel pain when I relocate your foot."

Diana nodded and closed her eyes as the doctor injected her four times on her legs. A few minutes passed. The doctor asked her if she felt anything when he tapped her feet. When Diana gave him a no, the doctor proceeded. Diana clasped Lord Dominick's hand with both of hers. Her eyes were shut tight.

"It's going to be okay" said Lord Dominick running his free hand through Diana's hair

There was a loud crack. Diana winced at the sound but relaxed. Letting go of Lord Dominick she opened her eyes.

**

* * *

Please Readers Review!**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all reviewers: _c.a.s.1404_, _Bloodsucker101_, _udhinasasa_, and _Daysi5_! All of you are awesome!**

**I own all the characters! -Don't steal-  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5  
**

"You seem worried about the human Lord Dominick"

"Because it's _her_ Salvatore" stated Lord Dominick as though the doctor should know who Diana was.

"You mean that young girl is the one you lost thirteen years ago?!"

"Yes, I have finally found my...her"

"Sorry to disturb you Lord Dominick but our guest refuses to eat"

Lord Dominick and Salvatore stood up and walked towards Diana's room. The maid followed the elders.

- - - Diana had maids come in at every hour checking on her. Asking her if she needed anything. She kept neglecting them to comfort her but they ignored her. They fluffed the pillows and changed her into a comfortable robe.

At the moment Diana was glaring at the tray and at the maid who was holding it. They wanted her to eat what was inside the tea cup. It smelled awful. When the maid poured it on a cup Diana could see it was a dark read color.

_It's like what the maid injected me with. Then I fainted from it. Mommy said it didn't help. It only ended up hurting me._

"Please eat" urged a maid

"I can't"

Diana turned to the door when she heard a knock. Lord Dominick and Salvatore came in with the maid right behind them closing the door.

"Good evening young mistress" greeted Salvatore

Diana knew the doctor wasn't greeting the maid otherwise the maid would have answered by now. Every one stared at her.

"Um…good evening" greeted Diana confused by the title

"Why don't you want to eat?" asked Lord Dominick as he sat to Diana's side

"I can't. It's smells terrible"

Lord Dominick was confused at this. How could his..._she_ not crave blood? Dominick turned to look at Salvatore who was analyzing Diana once more.

"Have you tried it before?" asked Salvatore

"A maid back home fed me the same thing and it only hurt me"

"How did it hurt you?" asked a worried Dominick

"I fainted. It made me feel weaker"

Salvatore was far too interested in this. It was the first time any of their kind refused to drink. "What did you eat then?"

Now that Diana thought back on it, she didn't eat. Every time the maid gave her medicine the hunger would vanish. "I ate nothing"

"How can that be? How did you survive for twelve years without eating?" asked Salvatore

"I don't know…never paid attention to such a thing" shrugged Diana

"Are you hungry, at all?" asked Dominick

"No"

Diana closed her eyes feeling them heavy. Minutes later she was in a deep sleep.

"Let us give rest. We will more once she awakens" said Salvatore as he saw his Lord's worried expression

Lord Dominick only nodded as he walked to the door with the maids' right behind them.

O-o-O

Diana poked her legs she felt a tingle which meant that the anesthesia was finally fading after hours. She had woken up a few minutes ago. She could tell it was day time from the clock across the room. But no light came from any of the windows in the room. They seems like they were covered by something thick.

After looking at the clock for hours she poked her legs the tingling was gone. But as she tried to move the leg which had her dislocated foot she felt pain. Ignoring it she stood up supporting most of her wait on the drawer. Then she held on to the pole at the end of the bed and hopped to the door. Opening it she checked if any one was in the hall way. Hoping all the way she found the stairs.

"Who are you?"

Diana gasped and turned around to see who was speaking to her. She stepped back once she met the stranger. Flailing her arms she fell backwards into the marble stairs. The person who had spoken to her didn't even have a chance to catch her thinking she was going to regain her balance.

Diana's body stopped at the first flight of stairs blood seeping out of her nose. Her bandages turned red, her cuts opened up. The guy ran down stairs when he didn't see Diana get up and stopped bleeding. He didn't see any form of healing. Did she not have any regenerating ability?

"Hey, wake up? Why the hell are you bleeding?" The guy nudge her waiting for Diana to wake up and stand up. He didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations since he's never been in one.

"What happened to her? What did you do Dedrick?"

"Nothing, I swear it father" declared the teen

"Go get Salvatore, now!"

Lord Dominick picked Diana up and rushed her to her room. Placing her down her looked all over her wanting to find a way to stop her from bleeding. Salvatore came in running Dedrick right after him.

"What happened to her?"

"She fell a flight of stairs"

"How?" Lord Dominick demanded as Salvatore started to work on Diana

"I startled her, I assume since she looked frighten. She took a step back and fell. I thought she was one of us so I believed she was going to catch her balance" Dedrick finished explaining. He didn't understand why his father was so furious with him. What was this girl to his father that he would nearly lose his control?

"Father what is she? Who is she?"

"I'll explain later"

Salvatore re-bandaged her arms and managed to stop her nose from bleeding. Salvatore turned to his Lord with a serious look.

"I stopped the bleeding but I can't be sure that she is fine. I will need to take some x-rays of her skull to make sure she didn't fracture anything"

Lord Dominick picked Diana up and followed Salvatore to his laboratory. Dedrick followed after his father. He could tell this girl was important to his father. Dedrick stayed outside the room while his father and the doctor where inside with the girl.

He stood up straight as he saw his father come out of the room alone. His father did not seem well. He seemed tormented and it was all because of the girl inside the room.

"Father, are you well?"

"No but I will be"

"Does it have to do anything with the girl inside the room?"

"Yes"

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Dedrick feeling compassion for the girl. It had been his fault that she had fallen.

"She fractured her back and her healing leg but she will be fine"

"Father, who is she to you?" asked Dedrick

Dedrick wanted to know why that girl mattered to him so much. More worried for the girl than he had ever been for his mother. If the existence of this girl was going to bring a gap between his family; he was going to have to kill her.

"She is your half-sister"

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thanks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all of the reviewers: _c.a.s.1404_ and _udhinasasa_!  
**

**I own all characters!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"What?!" Dedrick yelled.

"The girl inside this room is your half-sister"

"How? When?" asked Dedrick not understanding how this could be.

"Thirteen years ago"

Dedrick growled at his father in anger. How could he betray his mother in such a way?

"I will explain everything, follow me" stated Lord Dominick when he saw the look on his son's face and the deadly gleam in his eyes.

Dedrick had no choice but to obey and follow after all his father was his Lord. He followed his father to his study and took a seat when asked to. He glared at his father. "Does mother know?"

"Yes"

It angered Dedrick even more than calm him. How could his mother just accept a betrayal from his father? Was she living with shame of having a cheating husband?

"Dedrick it is time you know the truth behind our way of Pure-Blood birthing"

Dedrick's anger vanished only to be replaced with confusion by his father's words. He leaned forward to pay close attention and to see if he hadn't heard wrong.

"Every marriage in our line is conceived of a brother and half-sister. Your mother is my half-sister"

"My grandfather had you with grandmother but had another woman who had mother?"

"Yes. It is done to keep our vampire blood pure"

Dedrick leaned back on the chair trying to grasp the information his father just dropped on him. So it was tradition for all male in their family line to have to two woman and two children.

Then it meant that the girl in the hospital wing was his future bride. The very girl he nearly killed because he didn't react when he saw fear in her eyes as she fell. It puzzled him that he wasn't cursing the four winds for taking away his freedom and writing his future in stone.

"This means that…"

"Yes, she is your future bride" declared Lord Dominick

"Why is this the first time I have seen her?" asked Dedrick

"I lost her and her mother before she was born"

"How?"

"I chose the wrong pure woman to conceive my second child, she was a Fury"

Dedrick flinched at his father's words. Fury are fierce maidens with aggressive attitudes known for their violent ways in battle. They fought with sheer determination to kill their enemy. It was rare to see one with a mate but to know his father had one, it was a shock.

"Did you not know she was a Fury, father?"

"No. She was no where near seeming Fury. A kind heart among her violent Fury coven. It pained her when I told her she was only to conceive and birth my second child."

Dedrick looked puzzled at this as well. It was something he was going to ask his father after this.

"You must never form a bond with the second woman. She is to be pure and only conceive your second child. You are duty is to make sure she well so the child is raised well"

"What happened after you told her?"

"Luna said she understood but the pain was evident in her eyes. The next time I went to see her she was gone. I sent a group to find her but they came empty handed every time. One of her many sisters found out what I had done and nearly killed your mother and you as revenge."

It surprised him that he was still alive. When a Fury sets out to kill, they never stop until they have their target in their hands…dead. Especially if any one had harm a sister. They were relentless in their pursue to get justice for a wrong doing.

"How did we survive?"

"Luna convinced her to let it go. The Fury that set out for revenge said that not seeing my child ever again should be punishment enough"

Dedrick could see anguish in his father eyes. Losing a second child meant that the first child will never get its destined Bride.

"Where did you find her?"

"In a rogue layer"

Dedrick winced. She was fortunate enough to come out alive from Rogue hands. "How did she end up in the hands of Rogues?"

"Her home was attacked. She was captured as she ran. I sent a group to go investigate"

"Did they…did the rogues…?" asked Dedrick in pieces not having the strength to say what he truly wanted to say. It was too much to even think about it.

"No, she came out all right. Minor cuts but nothing serious"

It was known that Rogues enjoyed torturing their captors. If not mentally then it became physical which usually was rape. Dedrick leaned back resting his head on the back of the chair. Taking a deep breath he stood up to leave. "I'm going to see her"

"Be careful, she does not know what we are"

Dedrick nodded and headed towards the Hospital wing. Every one in the mansion was waking up. They greeted him and he returned the greeting. Before entering the infirmary, he heard conversation taking place.

"Does anything hurt besides your leg?"

"My head hurts…a lot"

"Where?"

There was some shuffling. Dedrick chose the moment to go in. Knocking he stepped in. He saw her flinch and her eyes go wide with fear.

"Good evening Prince Dedrick"

"Good evening Salvatore"

Salvatore bowed before leaving the room to give Dedrick and Diana some privacy.

"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you" Dedrick had taken Diana's hand without noticing but Diana had. Taking her hand away from his she shook her head.

"It was my fault"

"How do you feel?" asked Dedrick concerned

"Weaker than usual. Do you know when I'm going home?" she asked hopefully

"No, I don't" _This is your home_

Diana looked around the room. She was wondering how long she was going to have to stay in the creepy room. At some point she became very tired barely being able to open her eyes.

"What's your name?"

The young male who had not left her side spoke. He stared at her and she stared back at him. She analyzed him. He had black hair with rust color eyes. His skin was pale just like her own.

"When you ask some one for their name you're suppose to introduce yourself first" she said as in quoting one of her many aunts

"I am Prince Dedrick"

"Diana"

Dedrick took her hand and kissed it. Diana blinked several times not understanding his actions. Diana felt her cheeks heat up. Dedrick noticed this and smirked at her. Now she felt her whole face heat up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Diana"

Diana did not know how to respond. She had never got to introduce her self because every one she met already knew her. Then it hit her hard. Whatever it was the doctor injected her with was taking full effect. Her eyelids felt too heavy that she gave in to sleep still holding Prince Dedrick's hand.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**Black Rose at Twilight **_

_**mystical dark angel**_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

- - - Dedrick watched Diana's eyes flutter open. Her fists came up to rubbed the sleep form her eyes. She looked around and stopped when she spotted him. He smirked at her and she smiled at him. He got up from the chair and sat near her feet.

"How are you feeling Diana?"

Diana twitched here and there and turned back to Dedrick. "It hurts less"

Dedrick took her hand. "That's good to hear"

Diana ran her thumb over his fingers and turned his hand when she came in contact with something cool and hard. It was ring. She pulled his arm closer to have a better look at it. She traced her little fingers over it and looked up to smile at Dedrick. "You have a pretty ring"

"You like it?" asked Dedrick watching her expression

Diana nodded. "I haven't seen something like that before"

"It's unique" Dedrick took it off and showed it to her. She took it and turned it several times around. She traced her fingers to it before returning it. Dedrick held out his hand to her. Diana took his hand and placed the ring on the finger in which he had taken it off from. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back"

Dedrick backed away and smirked when he found her blushing. He stood there and Diana cocked her head sideways when she did not see him walking out the door. He remembered that she did not know they were vampires and if she saw him teleport then she might screech until the windows were bare from glass. Walking out the door he took a couple of steps before teleporting. He walked around his room. He had jewelry that might have not been meant for her but for the lover that he was now courting. He shook his head. He could not give his Bride jewelry that had been purchased for another woman.

He teleported once again. Dedrick was in front of a large home, he knocked once and went inside. There was a metallurgist working with his daughter watching him from across the room. When she caught eye of him, she stood up and bowed to him. She called his father from her position and the man followed suit.

"There is no need for that" said Dedrick "I came here because I need several items to be made"

"What would you like this time Prince Dedrick?" asked the man

"They are not for me but for an important child" Dedrick did not want the immortal society knowing that he had not only had a Bride but that he had found her. He did not want to place her life in jeopardy by stating such a simple fact. He gave a list and urged the man to have them as soon as possible, the amount of money he would request would not be a problem. He teleported once again to an immortal city and walked its streets. He only stopped when he found the object that he was looking for. He walked in and made a quick purchase.

Dedrick teleported near Diana's room and walked in only to find her asleep. He concluded that she was still recuperating. He walked out of the room only to come to a sudden halt.

"My son where have you been?" asked Lord Dominick

"I went to see a metallurgist" Dedrick stated simply as he did not have to say much for his father to come to a conclusion

"Already preparing gifts for your future wife?" Lord Dominick raised his eye brow

Dedrick did not meet his father's gaze. "They are just simple gifts"

Lord Dominick chuckled and slapped his son's back. Dedrick looked away knowing that there was a light blush on his cheeks.

- - - Dedrick sat up immediately when he scented a familiar person but was no where near him, which confused him. He teleported outside his room towards the exit of the hallway. He breathed in and teleported again not liking where this scent was coming from. He teleported to the side door of the room where Diana was recuperating. He walked inside and glared at the person standing next Diana's bed too closely.

"What are you doing here Nerina?" asked Dedrick to the water nymph that was close to leaning over Diana

"I wanted to see the person who has her scent all over you" Nerina scrunched her face in disgust. "A Fury child not yet phased into immortality. I would be doing more than a favor to my sisters and brothers if I kill her."

Dedrick bared his fangs. "You harm her and I will kill you without mercy!"

Nerina made a sound of disgust. "You act like she's your Bride…is she?" asked the nymph widening her nails into claws

There was loud intake of air and eyes shot open. Diana looked sideways and her eyes widen. Her hand shot up and grabbed Nerina's wrist. Twisting it, there was a loud crack. Diana got up and pulled the nymph's arm back and twisted it from her shoulder sending a loud pop. "Get away from me you whore"

Nerina was shoved away and gripped her dislocated arm and broken wrist. She glared and launched herself at Diana. Dedrick ran up and pulled Nerina back. He dragged her out of the room towards the hall way before he teleported. They appeared in front of the ocean. Dedrick shoved her forward.

"Come near her again and I will take your life" declared Dedrick before shoving her into the water

Dedrick teleported next to Diana's room and walked inside. Her head moved to see who was walking in. She calmed herself when she saw that it was only him. Dedrick walked up to her sat next to her bed and took her hand. He kissed it and apologized. "I endangered your life and for that I beg your forgiveness"

"Who was she Dedrick?" asked Diana

"An ex-girlfriend" Dedrick simply stated not wanting Diana to know any more

"Eww, you dated a slut" Diana cringed her nose

"Do you forgive me, dearest Diana?" asked Dedrick once more

Diana looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed. She nodded not being able to find her voice. Dedrick smirked and kissed her hand again. He let go of her hand only to retrieve something from the pocket of his pants. The present that he had gotten for her at the store. He turned her hand around and placed the object on her palm. Diana looked down at her palm and then back up at him.

"What is it Dedrick?" asked Diana looking at the box that fit in her hand

Dedrick chuckled. "It's a music box. Turn it here and let go when the handle turns no more"

He had spent all last night and this night adjusting the music box. He had taken the tuner and placed a new one with a different song to play. It was a lullaby just for her. Dedrick watched her turn the handle and opened the box. She watched as a prince and princess moved around and around. He watched the grin spread on Diana's lips. He smiled knowing that she was pleased with her gift. The lullaby went on for another minute or two before it ended.

"It's really pretty, here" said Diana stretching her hand to give the music box back to him

"It's yours. A gift from me to you"

"Really?" Diana's eyes gleamed with delight

"Of course, dearest Diana" said Dedrick kissing her cheek

Diana blushed but went on to hug him. Dedrick pressed her to his chest but quickly let go of her when he heard a small hiss come from her lips. He backed her up and saw that the lock of the music box had cut her arm. Light streaks of blood ran down and fell on the sheets. Dedrick felt his gums ache. His fangs threatened to come out. They demanded to be exposed and sink into the flesh. He watched her tremble and moved her hands around trying to find something that was not there.

"Calm down Diana, I'll clean it. Close your eyes and breathe" instructed Dedrick

He was glad that she listened. Once her eyes were shut, his fangs shot out. He made sure not to puncture her skin as he licked the blood from her shoulder and close her wound. His gums pulsed. They demanded to puncture her skin and satisfy his hunger. Dedrick turned away once her wound was closed. He needed to retract his fangs and quickly before Diana could figure that something was wrong.

"The cut is gone…how did you…?" Diana was cut off

"It was just a small cut, it healed on its own"

"If it healed fast, how come my other wounds don't heal fast?" asked Diana

Dedrick had been wondering about that as well. He would have to talk to Salvatore about it later. But what was crossing his mind now was if his blood would heal her wounds. Yet his father had told him that Diana had no hunger and could not drink blood without it causing her some sort of pain. He figured that she had taken more of her mother's side than theirs. He still wanted to try and give her some of his blood. Dedrick turned back to her and turned the handle to get the music box to play again.

"Sleep dearest Diana" Dedrick kissed her cheek

"Why do you call me dearest?" asked Diana as her eyes slowly closed

Dedrick whispered in her ear. "You are very dear to me Diana"

There was a light blush on her cheeks before her breathing evened out. Dedrick sat there waiting until she was in a deep state of sleep in which she would think of his actions where just a dream that her little mind conjured up. He watched her eyes move under her eye lids and knew it was time. He pricked his finger and tugged her bottom lip down. A couple of drops made it to her tongue before his small cut closed up. He analyzed her as he closed her mouth. There was no sign of pain or acknowledgement of the blood he had given her. Dedrick was ready to leave when he saw her eyes shot open and her fangs shot out as her mouth opened up. She sat up and inhaled as if trying to scent the source that had just nourished her. He made a cut on his neck and watched as her eyes focused on it. Diana launched on his neck and sunk her fangs.

Dedrick cradled her as she drank his blood. She was a blood drinker, just like him. His blood would now run through her veins. Their bond now had a beginning.

**

* * *

To those who have already read this story, yes I added this chapter. I thought there should have been more Dedrick and Diana moments.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To those who have read this story before. I added more to this chapter in the beginning.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

- - - Dedrick walked inside the room to check on Diana. He had not been able to see her at the first hours of the night. There was news about the pursuit to find Diana's mother. With all of the tension radiating off in the mansion, he knew that it was not good news. He gripped her hand.

There was a gasp and Diana sat up covering her mouth. She rubbed her lips with it and moved her hand to see if it was covered in what she was looking for. When she looked to the owner to took her hand, her eyes widen in shock.

"What's the matter dearest Diana? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked knowing that she remembered some of there exchange.

Diana shook her head but quickly stopped. "Yeah, a nightmare"

Dedrick scooted forward and took her in his arms as he rocked her. "It's just a dream, nothing more"

Diana held onto his shirt, holding him closer. She felt her face heat up when she felt something light on her head. Dedrick smirked feeling heat on his chest. He had given her a simple kiss on her forehead and that small act made her blush. He adored her for such response towards him. He deemed that now would be best to give her another token of his feelings towards her.

He took out another object form his pocket. "Close your eyes dearest Diana"

"What for?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's a surprise" he answered smirking at her

Diana blushed and closed her eyes. Dedrick wrapped her gift around and around her neck until the center piece was against her chest. He palmed her cheek and allowed her to open her eyes. She looked down at the cold object that was around her neck and smiled up at him.

"It's a locket!" she said

"Open it" he urged her on

The inside of the locket was empty but there was scripture on it. _My dearest Diana._ Diana couldn't seem to look at him with the blush decorating her whole face. Dedrick grasped her chin and lifted her face for him to see. He smiled and earned a smile from her.

"How can I thank you Dedrick?" shed asked

Dedrick knew what he wanted but wasn't sure he would get it. He would still give it a shot but in the end it would be all up to her. "A kiss"

Diana blushed. Her eyes going wide as dinner plates. She blinked repeatedly before going on her knees to reach him. She gripped the sleeves of his shirt and looked into his eyes. She closed her own and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his own. Dedrick did nothing. He let her kiss him. There was a light pop as Diana backed up. She quickly hid herself on his chest. Dedrick wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

- - - The next time Diana woke up was thanks to some loud talking. She could barely understand what they were saying as she could feel her head pounding. Barely opening her eyes she saw figures at the entrance.

"Tell me already what you found?" yelled Lord Dominick

"A body. _Her_ body drained of blood"

Every one fell silent. One figure left the group and came over to her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her hand as if to console her.

"Bring her corpse and set it at the end of the room. Make sure my daughter doesn't see it"

Diana could hear people come in and go several times. Her eyes followed the body which they spoke of. She wanted to know who it was. Why were they keeping it away from the Lord's daughter that she had not met yet?

Her eye lids closed as they could no longer stay slightly open. Sleep over took her once more.

"How will I ever tell her this?" asked Dedrick to no one

"I will. Then I will tell her who I am to her"

"Do you know how she will fare?"

"I do not know my son"

O-o-O

- - - Hours passed by and the loud heart monitor woke Diana up. No one was in the room. She was alone. She had expected for Dedrick to be on her bed. Sitting up made her head ache, getting up and walking made her vision spin. She had pulled the thin tubes out if her nose and took off the needles from her wrist.

Diana walked, taking longs steps. The heart monitor was making one long beep sound. As though pronouncing her death. Pulling the curtain away, she saw the figure of a person on the bed. It was covered by a thin white sheet.

A single strand of hair caught her eye…it was white. Pulling the sheet off the body a gasp escaped her mouth. She felt she couldn't breathe. A cry of pain got stuck in her throat. She could feel hot bloody tears running down her face. She got on the bed and hugged the corpse of her mother mumbling.

"Mommy…mommy please…wake up"

Diana hugged her mother harder when she did not receive a response.

O-o-O

- - - Dedrick immediately jumped off his bed and teleported out the room when he heard Diana's heart monitor go dead. Doctor Salvatore caught up with him as they ran to the Hospital wing. Had his blood finally taken its toll?

"I thought she was stable Salvatore?"

"She was, I can not imagine what could have altered her health"

Both ran inside the room to find Diana's bed empty. Dedrick checked under the bed but it was empty as well. Salvatore turned off the heart monitor. Both Dedrick and Salvatore turned to the end of the room. They heard sniffling and they smelled fresh blood.

Dedrick ran to the bed were the corpse of Diana's mother resided. There he found Diana. Curled up to her mother's corpse, crying her heart out. The pillow and sheets were stained with blood.

"Diana…"

"She's just sleeping…right…Dedrick?"

"I'm sorry Diana"

Diana's whole body shook. It was trying to let out a cry but her mouth would not let it out. Her tears did not seem to stop flowing down her face. It pained Dedrick to see her like this. In seconds Salvatore and Dedrick simultaneously turned around. Seconds later they heard the front door of the mansion crash open.

"We've come for Luna and Diana!"

**

* * *

Please Review!**

**Thank you!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all the readers!**

**Peace!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9  
**

- - - Dedrick was sure Diana had heard that. He could see her eyes brighten with hope, the hope for who ever screamed to save her mother. He wanted to know what Fury was in their home. Instead he stayed with Diana shielding her from the entrance.

Lord Dominick raced out of his chambers with his wife right behind him. Many of the guards where lined by the stair case ready to attack if commanded to.

A dozen Fury where at the entrance, all armed. Ready to fight if it meant to get their half-sister Luna and her daughter Diana back. Lord Dominick could see anger and pain in their eyes and ordered for his men to lower their weapons.

"Give us Luna of Artemesia and Diana of Artemesia back" demanded Fury Sophia the Wise

"I can give you Luna back but my daughter stays with me"

"Unacceptable, Diana is one of us" said golden haired Xanthe

"She is my daughter!" demanded Lord Dominick

"You took advantage of our sister Luna's good heart." screamed red head Flannery

Lord Dominick did not respond to this accusation. Never had he meant to hurt Luna. He had made a mistake which he was still paying after thirteen years. Black haired with gray eyes Floilana turned to Sophia. When Sophia responded with a nod she moved at the speed of light up the stairs. Guards moved to follow Floilana but Zebina and Expedita grabbed Lord Dominick and placed their sword and axe against his throat.

A loud shriek was heard up stairs which cracked the windows of the mansion. The Fury holding the Lord pressed their weapons closer to his neck drawing a line of blood.

"Move and your Lord dies" said Expedita when she saw guards inch towards the stairs

Every one looked up stairs when they heard a loud crash. Dedrick came out flying from the second floor. Landing on wooden furniture which crumbled underneath him. Floilana almost came flying downstairs to meet her coven. In her arms she held Luna of Artemesia's corpse and Diana. Every one gasped and threw out a loud screech of horror. Their sister was dead. The vampire lord was at fault. Every window in the mansion broke.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't kill momma!" cried Diana as she saw her aunt's raise their weapons to attack Lord Dominick

"What do you mean young Diana?" asked Sofia

"Another man killed mommy. Mommy told me to run and I was captured. Lord Dominick's people saved me" cried Diana as she clutched to her mother's corpse

"Explain Dominick"

"All I know is that my men raided a Rogue layer and found Diana as prisoner. They brought her here for me to see her because she cried tears of blood."

Sophia turned to young Diana and walked over to her. Taking out her handkerchief, Sophia cleaned Diana's face of blood.

"Is this true Diana?"

"Yes" nodded Diana

"Do you want to go home?"

"This is her home!" bellowed out Dedrick

Diana flinched at Dedrick's yell. She was confused by his words and his anger. How could this place be her home? She barely knew any of them.

"You haven't told her have you" stated Sophia

"No, I have not" answered Lord Dominick

"Good! Let's get the hell out of here" said Xanthe

Diana did not understand what they where talking about or who they were talking about. Another thing Diana wanted to know was why Lord Dominick and Dedrick were mad that her aunts were here to get her?

"Aunt Sophia, what's going on?" She did not want to be left out in the dark. She had to know.

"Diana, that man you call Lord Dominick is your father" said Sophia

"That can't be true! Momma said that I didn't have a father." she said shaking her head

"She only said that to protect you from the cruel truth. Dominick Lord of Vampires is your father. His son Dedrick Prince of Vampires is what they believe to be your fiancé"

This was too much for Diana. Learning her mother was dead and this on top of that was only making her feel worse. She could not accept this. Her mind wasn't letting her cope with it.

"Diana I need to speak with you, please" Lord Dominick glared at Sophia for telling her what was his right to say

"Do you not think her mother's death isn't enough?! Do you want to break the only thing Luna left behind?!"

"She won't break. Diana's strong, she hasn't fallen apart now" stated Dedrick

"She's in shock you moron!" yelled Xanthe

Sophia looked at Diana and hugged her. But Diana did not return the gesture. Her thoughts kept her in a trance. Sophia leaned down.

"These creatures have different ways of living. A man may have two women to each bare a child. Those two children will grow up to marry one another. Dominick used your mother to have you, never caring about her."

"Sophia!" growled Lord Dominick

"You are making us look like criminals!" yelled Dedrick

"Well you are! Look at our dear sister, dead because of your kind!" yelled Fliolana

"Diana, we need to speak" stated Dominick

"Whatever you have to say, say it before I leave" Diana spoke after minutes of silence. What surprised the Lord and Prince was that Diana had already decided to leave without even hearing them out.

"Diana know that I meant no harm to your mother. Stay here with me, your father. With Dedrick, your fiance"

"Diana you belong here! With us! With me" said Dedrick

"No, I don't! My home will always be where momma is" she shook her head at them

"What about your father, dear Diana? Does he not deserve a chance to earn your trust and love?" said Lady Claudia

"You stay out of this!" yelled Floilana

"Please, let's go home aunt Sophia" whispered Diana

"Diana has made her choice" stated Sophia

"Please Diana don't go. You belong here" Dedrick extended his hands towards her waiting for her to come to him and accept it

Diana did not turn to meet Dedrick this time. Instead she turned around to leave with her aunts.

"Diana, if there ever comes the time you want to return. The doors will always be open for you. We will be waiting for your return" said Lord Dominick

Diana nodded and walked out of the mansion to never return to the man who was her father. The man, who had betrayed, lied and used her mother. Zebina and Expedita jumped away from Lord Dominick and followed their coven out. The guards ran to the entrance to try and stop the Fury form taking away their Princess.

"You follow, you die" said Tessa

Tessa made sure no one was following as she ran to meet her coven. Lord Dominick stopped his men before they could go get themselves killed.

"There is no point. All there is left to do is wait. Wait until she decides to come back to us…to her real home"

Far into the deep forest a loud screech exploded. A cry of pain and rumbled the earth itself. With it birds flew from the trees and into the sky.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**

* * *

I had fun writing this story!**

**I want to thank all the reviewers! **

**Take Care!**


	10. Chapter 10

I have news people!

I have a sequel coming out for this story!

The name of the sequel is: **A Fury's Child**

**O-o-O-o-O**

ALSO:

The bios for The Vampire Lords Daughter will be posted on my profile.

Be on the look out!

I want to thank every one who read, reviewed, story alerted and favorite this story!


End file.
